memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Model
, built by Geordi La Forge ]] starship 22nd century.]] starship.]] 's Voyager in a bottle.]] Vulcan long-range courier.]] :For models used in Star Trek production see Studio models. A model is a small scale reproduction of a large item, such as a starship. Jonathan Archer used to build model starships, as a child, with his father. ( ) Several early spacecraft were on display in Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth, including models of the Phoenix, the Space shuttle and several vessels of the Apollo series. Captain James T. Kirk kept several models of wooden Earth sailing ships in his apartment in San Francisco. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard kept a model of a ''Constellation'' class starship in his ready room aboard the ''Enterprise''-D throughout its lifetime ( ; ), although it was briefly replaced by that of a refit starship at various points in 2364. ( ) :The unnamed ''Constellation-class starship had the registry number NCC-7100.'' Groppler Zorn of the Bandi kept a model of Farpoint Station in his office in the old Bandi City. ( ) A model of a Vulcan long range shuttle was on display in the guest quarters aboard the that the Brekkians Langor and Sobi stayed in in late 2364 ( ) and in Wesley Crusher's quarters in the following year. ( ) In an illusion created by Barash, Admiral Picard kept the model of a Romulan warbird in his office aboard the Romulan warbird IRW Decius. In that same illusion Will Riker kept a model of a ''Nebula-class'' starship. ( ) :The ''Nebula-class model was of the [[USS Melbourne (Nebula class)|USS Melbourne]]. Wesley Crusher kept a metallic model of a vessel in his room on the Starfleet Academy campus in San Francisco. ( ) Benjamin Sisko kept a model of the ''Daedalus''-class starship in his office on Deep Space 9. He also kept models of a ''Miranda''-class and ''Nebula''-class starship and in later years a large model of the International Space Station, with a docked Space shuttle in his office. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) :The ''Daedalus-class model was of the [[USS Horizon|USS Horizon]], while the Miranda-class model was of the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] and the ''Nebula-class model was an inaccurate depiction of the [[USS Melbourne (Nebula class)|USS Melbourne]]. The observation lounge aboard the contained display cases with golden models of all six Federation starships named [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]]. During the Enterprise's trip to the year 2063, some of the models were broken when Captain Picard slammed a phaser rifle into the case. ( ) The models were eventually replaced. ( ) Jake Sisko, as a child, played with starship models. When he took an interest in Bajoran girls, his father playfully asked him, "Wasn't it a few weeks ago that you were playing with model starships?" Jake, however, corrected him by reminding him that is was more like "a few years ago." ( ) Miles O'Brien spent many years of his childhood building model starship engines. ( ) By his adulthood, he moved on to creating historical models, including a scale model of the Alamo compound in 2375. ( ) When his daughter, Molly, was attempting to touch the model, Miles shooed her away and told her that "its a model, not a toy." Keiko wryfully added that if that is the case, "then maybe it belongs in a museum. ( ) Rain Robinson had a model of the SS Botany Bay on display in her office at the Griffith Observatory. ( ) When Neelix was younger, he built accurate, scale models of orbital tethers. He later claimed to have "worked on an orbital tether". ( ) Young Annika Hansen sometimes played with a model of a Borg cube that belonged to her father. ( ) The Malon Pelk built a model of an old Malon ship for the son of his colleague, Fesek, but he also enjoyed playing with it. ( ) Worf also built models during his off duty hours aboard the . ( ) The Bajoran Teero Anaydis had a small model of a Maquis raider in his house. ( ) Joseph Carey was building a model of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], the ship to which he was assigned, in a bottle up until his death in 2377. He had almost completed it and only had one nacelle left. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko kept a model of Deep Space 9 in the living room of his house in Louisiana. ( ) Category:Recreation de:Modell